


Push It

by katzengefluster



Category: iKON (Korea Band)
Genre: M/M, experienced hanbin, smut with an angsty start and a happy end, virgin bobby
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-07
Updated: 2018-07-07
Packaged: 2019-06-06 17:26:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15199799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katzengefluster/pseuds/katzengefluster
Summary: Bobby thinks Hanbin's a virgin. Boy, is he in for a surprise!





	Push It

**Author's Note:**

  * For [july7th](https://archiveofourown.org/users/july7th/gifts).



> This is a birthday fic for my friend Karen!! ♥♥♥ Everyone wish her a happy birthday. :)

The air in between them is thick and heavy, and Hanbin feels like screaming in frustration. This _always_ happens, every time, and he just wants to punch something. Instead he levels a glare at Bobby and crosses his arms over his chest in a look of defiance.   
  
“Why are you like this? You’re so confusing! One minute you tell me that I make you uncomfortable because I touch you too much, but then later I find you cuddled up to Jinan hyung. I can’t touch your neck without you throwing a fit, but Jinan can give you a damn massage and you sit there like it’s the greatest thing?”   
  
Bobby frowns but can’t quite bring himself to look Hanbin in the eyes. He needs to, though, because this moment has been building up for weeks (months, really) and if he wants to protect himself then he needs to address it confidently.   
  
“Jinan is different, Hanbin.” It’s a weak start and he knows it.   
  
“How?” Hanbin growls, and Bobby flinches at the irritation. “How is Jinan’s touch different than mine?”   
  
“He’s older, okay? He makes me think of Jiun hyung.” It’s not _really_ a lie, not totally. Bobby does feel a similar sort of way about Jinhwan that he feels towards his brother. But it’s not the reason why it’s different.   
  
“Bullshit,” Hanbin replies, and that’s what finally gives Bobby the courage to meet his gaze.   
  
“Excuse me?” Hanbin is never so disrespectful towards him, even when they argue he never gets like this. Aggressive and angry.   
  
Hanbin just shakes his head and Bobby can see his fingers tighten around his arms. “That’s a bullshit answer, and you know it.” Bobby flounders for a response but can’t come up with one, so Hanbin continues. “It’s bullshit because if it were true, then _only_ Jinhwan would be allowed to be affectionate with you. But that’s not the case, is it?”   
  
Bobby can’t hold Hanbin’s gaze anymore and he diverts his eyes, tries to take a deep breath but instead it rattles around in his throat like his lungs don’t want to let him breathe.   
  
“You don’t have a problem with Donghyuk touching you. You don’t have a problem with Chanwoo, either, and he clings to you a lot. It’s only _me_ you have a problem with. I’m the only one you ever push away.”   
  
Bobby bites his lip and wonders how he’s possibly going to talk himself out of this? He hates lying to Hanbin, it feels like a serious breach of trust. But he can’t possibly tell him the truth either. That would wreck things between them, even though it seems like they’re already half broken because of him.   
  
“It’s just weird, Bin,” he begins lamely, unable to phrase it well, “you’re the leader, you know, but you’re younger—”   
  
“Why does that matter to you? The other hyungs don’t care.” Hanbin’s voice makes that dangerous slip from irritable anger into moody hurt, and it makes Bobby feel like absolute shit. He shrugs, because he can’t think of anything else to say. No matter what he tries, he’s sure that Hanbin is going to see right through it.   
  
They’re at an impasse and the silence swells between them. They’re both fidgety, like they don’t want to be having this discussion, but it’s finally here and there’s no escaping it until Hanbin gets an answer he’s satisfied with.   
  
The only problem is that there’s no answer that Bobby can give him that won’t turn everything upside down.   
  
“Bin,” his voice shudders when he speaks, and he gathers up the courage to look at Hanbin again, “I swear it’s nothing personal, okay?”   
  
_“It is,”_ Hanbin fires back, the fragility of moments ago gone again, buried underneath personal affront. “It _is_ personal, because it’s only me, and even though you’ve always had a problem with it, it’s different now.”   
  
Bobby’s expression slips into confusion, because he’s not sure what Hanbin means.   
  
“You always used to complain, but you never used to push me away.” Hanbin’s eyes are hard, but his voice wavers a little. He’s more hurt than he wants to show, even though he can’t help it from surfacing. He’s a touchy person in general, always has been, always will be. It’s a habit ingrained from childhood, one that he’s tried to suppress around Bobby, but it never quite works out. Touching comes to him like breathing, he can’t shut it off.   
  
The waver gets to Bobby because Hanbin rarely ever shows his cracks, he usually shuts down in front of other people and saves his breakdowns for when he’s alone. The idea that his own actions are causing so much hurt in someone he cares so deeply about is almost too much for him. “Bin-ah,” he whispers, and he hates the way it makes Hanbin’s eyes soften momentarily.   
  
“Why is it only me?” Hanbin asks again, no aggression this time, only desperate confusion.   
  
Bobby just looks at him and wonders how on earth he’s supposed to do this? He can’t tell Hanbin the truth. He _can’t._ Because the truth is that, despite being straight, he’s developed this weird attraction to Hanbin. And it’s _only_ Hanbin, no other guy makes him feel this way. He doesn’t even really think he’s _that_ attractive, either—they’ve always teased each other about being ugly, and while he wouldn’t say Hanbin is ugly, he wouldn’t say he’s beautiful, either.   
  
But he’s _something,_ and that something always makes Bobby’s heart race, it makes his pulse sky rocket and it makes his dick hard. But he can’t possibly tell Hanbin that. He can’t admit that he’s so attracted to him that it keeps him from falling asleep some nights. He can’t tell him that sometimes he stops what he’s doing just to stare at him. He might push Hanbin away when they’re together, but when he’s alone later on he dreams about pulling him closer.   
  
But he has to tell him something, doesn’t he?   
  
“You know I try to hold myself back, right?” Hanbin carries on, and even though his arms are still crossed his grip on himself has softened. “I don’t mean to make you uncomfortable, and I’m sorry if I do. I just literally can’t help myself, you know? I always felt guilty about it, but it just annoys me now ever since I realized that it’s only me that you have a problem with.”   
  
Bobby stands there and doesn’t say anything and it drives Hanbin crazy. Why is it so hard for Bobby? When he’d first moved back from the US, Hanbin had understood it as a cultural difference. But Bobby’s ingrained in Korean social norms now, nothing is weird for him anymore. It doesn’t bother him when anyone else touches him, it’s literally _only_ himself that Bobby has a problem with.   
  
And it just eats away at him—why? It’s not that Bobby doesn’t like him (quite the opposite, actually, he _knows_ deep in his core that Bobby adores him) but for some reason whenever he gets close Bobby gets tense and pushes him away, turns his back on him like he’s shielding himself.   
  
Shielding what, though?   
  
The answer comes to him like a slap across the face, and it makes his cheeks tingle in the same way. Is it possible? Could it actually be that simple? The more he thinks about it, the more it makes sense. In fact it’s the _only_ thing that makes sense.   
  
Even though Bobby is very straight, very into girls, very _not_ into guys—is it possible that _he’s into Hanbin?_ It has to be the answer.   
  
He’s so desperate for an explanation that he reacts without thinking. He grabs Bobby’s shoulders and pushes him up against the wall, closes the gap between them before Bobby can push him away. He’s aggressive and dominant in posture and he’s caught Bobby off guard to the point that he stands submissively in place and doesn’t try to get away.   
  
Their eyes lock and the look of abject terror in Bobby’s is what seals the explanation as a valid one for Hanbin. _What are you so afraid of?_ is what he thinks in his head. He shoves a knee in between Bobby’s legs and there’s his answer, the hard length of Bobby’s erection all the proof he needs to validate his claim.   
  
Bobby’s frozen by Hanbin’s sudden rough handling and he stares at him with wide eyes, a scream stuck on his tongue. His mouth goes dry when Hanbin’s knee pushes against him and all he can do is wait, tense and terrified, his brain bumbling to try and find an explanation in case Hanbin erupts in disgust at him.   
  
But he doesn’t. Instead Hanbin smirks, and his fingers curl around Bobby’s biceps, and his knee remains firmly where it is, shoved up against his dick. Bobby waits, rooted to the spot, like prey. Hanbin’s always been the predator of the group, always been the one waiting to pounce.   
  
And so he pounces.   
  
With no warning Hanbin drops to his knees and roughly tugs at Bobby’s pants, pulling them down his thighs, and he brings a hand up to cup Bobby through his boxers and it’s almost enough to completely do Bobby in, but somehow he manages to hold it.   
  
Their eyes lock and Bobby tries to speak everything into the gaze— _what are you doing?? Please don’t do this!! I want you to do this!! I want it so bad but I’m so scared—_ and Hanbin reads it all and responds by slipping his fingers under the waistband of his boxers and sliding them slowly down, teasingly pulling until only the head of Bobby’s dick is showing. Hanbin leans forward until Bobby can feel his breath against his heated skin and Bobby closes his eyes, a whine escaping his throat.   
  
Hanbin grins and pulls the boxers down further, sucking the tip into his mouth. He hides it well from his members, but Hanbin is actually very experienced when it comes to fooling around with other guys. It started during Show Me The Money with Olltii, and has progressed to a few other guys since then. All secret, all unknown.   
  
Bobby is so shaken he’s forgotten to breathe, and it isn’t until Hanbin’s lips close around him that he makes any noise. Not that Bobby is all that experienced, but he’s had a number of blowjobs in his life and no one has ever made him feel so good right off the bat like Hanbin is doing. He’s clearly _experienced_ and Bobby doesn’t know what to do with that knowledge.   
  
Whose dick has Hanbin been sucking? And why does it make him angry and jealous? Part of his fear about confiding in Hanbin has been due to his belief that Hanbin has no experience whatsoever, and now here he is, on his knees in an instant, aggressively taking Bobby between his lips.   
  
It breaks Bobby out of his stupor and he looks down with clarity in his eyes. “Hanbin, what the fuck?” His voice is still riddled with tremors, though, and the hard look in Hanbin’s eyes has his knees shaking.   
  
Hanbin isn’t fazed by his response. He slowly pulls his mouth off of Bobby’s dick with an exaggerated pop. His fingers let go of Bobby’s boxers and instead grip like hooks into Bobby’s hips. Like Hanbin wants to bruise him.   
  
“Hyung,” Hanbin says slowly, his voice low and every bit as dangerous as his eyes, “I’m only going to say this once, so shut up and listen.”   
  
Bobby’s mouth drops in shock at the words. But he doesn’t respond. Hanbin is firmly in control of the situation and he wields authority even from his knees.   
  
“I’m going to suck your dick, and you’re going to cum down my throat. Understood?”   
  
Bobby nods even though part of him wants to object. What is he supposed to do, though? He’s so hard right now and Hanbin is right there, _willing_ to suck him off. They can argue about Hanbin’s secrecy another time. After Bobby floods his throat.   
  
Hanbin smirks at him before unfurling his fingers and grabbing Bobby’s boxers again, pulling them down around his thighs. His dick pops forward, jabbing Hanbin’s cheek, and Bobby has to stop himself from thrusting against him.   
  
Hanbin curls fingers around Bobby’s dick while his other hand ghosts across the inside of Bobby’s thigh, ticklish in a way that makes Bobby squirm.   
  
“Hanbin, please,” Bobby stutters, because it’s all too much right now, the grip and the tickling, and when Hanbin blows air against his dick it makes Bobby’s knees shake again and he’s worried he might cum before Hanbin even gets him back in his mouth.   
  
Hanbin licks the beaded pre-cum from Bobby’s tip, smiling victoriously when he sees Bobby’s eyes close. “Hyung,” Hanbin speaks, and he waits until Bobby looks down at him, pleased at the already destroyed look in his eyes, “maybe, if you’re lucky, I might even let you fuck me.”   
  
Bobby would be ashamed of himself if he were of a sound mind at the moment, but he’s not, he’s so far gone from just a few mere words that if it weren’t for Hanbin’s tight fingers around the base of his dick he’d have cum all over Hanbin’s face at just that moment. As it is he’s leaning against the wall, knees and limbs all shaky, breath catching in his throat, and he’s still the prey, and Hanbin is still the predator.   
  
His eyes glaze over at the suppressed orgasm, and he can barely even think about what Hanbin has just said. _I might even let you fuck me._ God, if he could be so lucky…   
  
Hanbin relaxes his fingers and leans down, pulling Bobby’s dick up and exposing his balls. He sucks one into his mouth and fondles the other with his hand, pleased with himself when he hears Bobby groan.   
  
He actually wants nothing more than to fuck Bobby, but he’s willing to bet his life that Bobby’s never had anything in his ass before, so he’s going to offer himself up instead for their first time. Whatever it takes to keep this newfound thing between them going. He wants Bobby’s mind to be so completely blown that he won’t even think about not doing this again.   
  
He leans away from Bobby for a moment, grinning at how utterly in control he is. “Hyung,” he calls to him, and Bobby slowly blinks his eyes open and looks down at him. “Watch me.”   
  
Bobby does as requested, his eyes wide as he watches Hanbin take his entire length in his mouth, lips tight around his base. He almost can’t believe he’s seeing it, he’s certain he has to be dreaming. This can’t be his Hanbin. _It can’t be._   
  
Except that it is, because Bobby knows those eyes, loves staring into them despite how much it confuses him, loves being stared at by them. Hanbin’s eyes are truly the windows to his soul, he nevers hides anything in them, and right now all Bobby sees in them is a deep and desperate hunger _for him._ God, all this time he’s been pushing him away, all this time he’s been hiding, and this is what has been waiting for him?   
  
His knees can barely support him anymore and he slides down a little, his hands reach out and run through Hanbin’s hair, tangling in the brown strands, and not once does Hanbin break eye contact with him. Instead the stare just gets Bobby more heated up, makes him a little more desperate, and despite the weak knees he’s suddenly thrusting his hips forward, his hands holding Hanbin’s head in place while he fucks into his mouth.   
  
Hanbin takes it like a pro, his hands curling around the backs of Bobby’s thighs, letting him buck at his own pace, fighting to control his gag reflex as Bobby’s tip nudges the back of his throat again and again. Now that he knows what he’s doing Hanbin prefers being the dominant one, and he’s surprised to find that he actually _likes_ Bobby using him so roughly, likes the idea of Bobby using him just to get off.   
  
He’s not sure he _likes_ that he likes it, but he’ll process what that all means later. For now he just keeps his mouth sucking tightly as Bobby’s length slides in and out of him, and suddenly he feels Bobby’s entire body tense up and he almost chokes on Bobby’s orgasm, his dick all the way at the back of Hanbin’s throat when he cums. Hanbin’s fingers dig into Bobby’s thighs as he fights to control his throat, managing to swallow around Bobby’s dick. It leaves him feeling shaky when he finally pulls his mouth off, though, and his breathing is hard and shallow as he fights to catch his breath.   
  
Bobby would be splayed out on the floor right now were it not for Hanbin holding him up. He can barely think, can’t really process anything more than how good he feels and how exhausted he is. He just wants to lay down and fall asleep.   
  
Hanbin has plans, though.   
  
“Get on the bed,” he commands, rising up from the floor despite the protest from his stiff knees. Bobby doesn’t acknowledge him and Hanbin reaches out to cup his cheek. “Hyung, I want you on the bed.”   
  
His voice cuts through the fog in Bobby’s brain and suddenly Bobby’s thoughts are back with him again. It all takes a moment to catch up, though—Hanbin’s lips are red and puffy, his eyes are glassy, but his body language is completely dominant. Bobby’s still relying on the wall for support and he stumbles forward, wanting the bed every bit as much as Hanbin. He collapses onto his stomach before he’s able to slide his pants off.   
  
Hanbin does it for him, though, even pulls his shirt off. Bobby’s laying on his back, completely naked, and Hanbin’s eyes rake over him in a way that makes Bobby feel a little self conscious. He tells himself it’s just because no one has ever treated him like this before, no one has ever ordered him around.   
  
Hanbin reaches down and pulls his own shirt over his head, tossing it on the floor on top of Bobby’s. He slowly unbuttons his jeans and tugs them down over his hips, slow and deliberate in his movements. Bobby’s eyes are rapt in attention, and he even licks his lips without realizing it. It makes Hanbin feel good, knowing that it’s not just a one-sided attraction. He’s had a thing for Bobby for years, but he never thought it would ever be reciprocated.   
  
He’s about to pull his underwear off but Bobby stops him. Hanbin looks at him, curious about the halt, but then Bobby struggles to sit up and he reaches out, his hands wrapping around Hanbin’s waist and pulling him forward. Hanbin bites the inside of his cheek to keep silent.   
  
It’s like a vision out of a fantasy, Bobby thinks, to have Hanbin’s half-naked body right in front of him, the way he’s dreamed about it often enough as of late. He has no idea what he’s doing, because he’s never been with a guy before, but he reaches out and brushes his fingers over the hard outline of Hanbin’s erection, and the sudden intake of breath through Hanbin’s lips is all he needs to let him know he’s doing the right thing.   
  
His eyes are transfixed on Hanbin’s crotch, half because he wants to see what’s there, and half because he’s afraid to look Hanbin in the eyes. He’s not even entirely sure what he wants to do right now—he’s never had a dick anywhere near his mouth and as much as he wants to make Hanbin feel good, he’s a little nervous about trying it. But he kind of owes it to him, doesn’t he? Hanbin just gave him the best blowjob of his life. He should at least try to return the favour.   
  
He tugs at the waistband of Hanbin’s underwear, pulling them down just enough so his dick is visible, and Bobby freezes for a moment, unsure of what to do. But then Hanbin’s hand is there curling in his hair, and Bobby is surprised when he hears him talk.   
  
“Please, hyung, I promise I won’t cum in your mouth.”   
  
He’ll think it’s crazy later, but right now the promise means the world to Bobby, because he knows that Hanbin understands how new all of this is for him, and he’s prepared to be responsible about it. So Bobby does as requested, and he closes his lips around the head of Hanbin’s dick.   
  
He’s surprised at the taste—at how salty it is. It’s a little disgusting but also way hotter than he thought it would be. All in all it’s not so bad, and if Hanbin can do this, well, so can he. He pulls Hanbin’s underwear all the way down and runs his fingers up the backs of Hanbin’s thighs, pleased when he hears Hanbin’s breath catch in his throat. His fingers knead into the skin of Hanbin’s ass, and he remembers Hanbin’s earlier offer.   
  
He pulls his mouth off of Hanbin’s dick and looks up at him, pleased to see Hanbin’s eyes half closed already. “Do I still get to fuck you?”   
  
Hanbin perks up at the question. Their eyes meet and there’s a hunger in Bobby’s that Hanbin’s been dying to see, and he quickly nods in answer. Bobby grins back at him and Hanbin wishes he was ready for it right now because he’d love to just sink down until Bobby fills him up. But he can’t, and he’s not sure it would even be a good idea, anyway. He needs to maintain a certain level of control.   
  
He steps backwards, out of Bobby’s reach, and kicks off his underwear before pulling open his bedside table and grabbing lube. He sits down and Bobby turns around to face him, and though there’s an excitable look in his eyes, there’s also a bit of trepidation.   
  
Hanbin smiles at him. “Can you prep me?” He’s not expecting Bobby to understand the question, and that’s really his whole point in asking—to reinforce that he’s the one who’s experienced here, and that Bobby just needs to do what he tells him.   
  
Bobby’s cheeks go red. “I, uh, don’t exactly know what that means.”   
  
Hanbin’s smile broadens into a predatory grin, and he makes a show out of sliding down onto his back, his legs bent at the knees. “I can teach you what to do,” he says, his eyes boring right into Bobby’s.   
  
Bobby can’t help but feel weird, and the jealousy he felt earlier flares up again. “Who taught you all of this, anyway?” It’s really not the time to be asking, but he has to cover up his embarrassment at being so out of his element.   
  
Hanbin doesn’t answer, instead he just squeezes some lube onto his middle finger. He spreads his cheeks apart to give Bobby the full visual before rubbing his finger up against the tense ring of muscle, all while keeping firm eye contact with Bobby. He likes the jealousy in Bobby’s voice, is quite happy to know that Bobby feels slighted at not knowing anything about his past sexual partners. He’s not about to offer any answers right now, though.   
  
“Before you fuck a guy you have to prep him first,” he explains, purposefully ignoring Bobby’s question, “you have to open him up.”   
  
Bobby’s eyes are wide as he watches Hanbin slip his middle finger into his ass. Hanbin’s eyes close momentarily while he adjusts to the pressure, and Bobby licks his lips while he watches him. He’s still stuck on the question, though, still mentally caught on the _who_ part of the equation.   
  
He watches as Hanbin writhes in front of him, moving his body instead of his hand, and the soft little sounds of pleasure Hanbin makes imbed themselves into his brain.   
  
_Who_ has gotten to see Hanbin like this? _Who_ has gotten to hear him like this?   
  
“Hyung,” Hanbin calls for him, like he can feel what Bobby’s thinking, like he knows where his thoughts are going. “I need you to do this for me.” He holds the lube out to Bobby, who takes it and flips the cap open, squirting a dollop onto his finger because that’s what Hanbin had done.   
  
He kneels on the bed in front of Hanbin, excited to go for it but also worried that he’s going to do it wrong. Hanbin pulls his own finger out of his ass and reaches for Bobby’s hand, and Bobby lets him, almost powerless to stop any of it. Hanbin pushes the fingertip of Bobby’s middle finger just barely inside of him, and Bobby’s utterly transfixed by Hanbin’s response.   
  
Hanbin takes a deep breath just to still his own excitement. He’s wanted this for _years_ and now he’s finally getting it. “Push it all the way in, hyung.”   
  
Bobby does as he’s told, pushing his finger in and watching Hanbin’s face. When Hanbin closes his eyes Bobby glances down at his dick instead, fascinated that Hanbin’s so hard already, all because of himself. Bobby grins a little, the sight of Hanbin laid out like this makes him feel inexplicably arrogant. Hanbin is usually so reserved with his feelings, but his desire is out on display right now. Bobby drinks the sight up.   
  
Hanbin just likes the fact that he’s finally got someone else inside him at the moment. It’s been a while since he’s had the time to fuck around with his current partner, Dowuk, since the dancer’s out on tour right now. Dowuk knows all about Hanbin’s interests in Bobby, and he’s tempted to grab his phone and snap a picture to send him.   
  
But that would be dumb, and Hanbin is more interested in getting off right now anyway. Dowuk will just have to take his word for it when he tells him.   
  
He cracks his eyes open and looks at Bobby, who’s currently got his eyes fixed on his ass. Bobby’s transfixed, and Hanbin almost can’t believe his luck. One hour ago and the most he’d ever dared to hope for from Bobby was to maybe cuddle up in bed together again, like they used to do two years ago. Now he’s minutes away from having Bobby’s dick in his ass.   
  
“Hyung,” he calls, waiting for Bobby to look at him, “put a second finger in.”   
  
Bobby stares at him for a moment, dumbfounded, before he catches himself and pulls his finger out, reaching for the lube again. He wishes he at least knew what he ought to be doing, so he didn’t have to rely on Hanbin’s instruction. It’s a little embarrassing. He avoids eye contact for now, instead watching as he slides two fingers into Hanbin. Hanbin responds to it with a loud groan that goes straight to Bobby’s dick, and he arches his back up off the mattress a little and Bobby can’t believe how pliable he is, like he’s purposefully putting himself on display.   
  
Hanbin’s just looking for a good angle, though, wants Bobby’s fingers to find his prostate. They do seconds later and Hanbin gasps at the contact, which gets Bobby all tense for a second, like he doesn’t know if he did something good or bad.   
  
“Bin-ah?” he asks finally, even though it’s clear he doesn’t really know what he’s even asking.   
  
Hanbin grins at him. “Find that spot again, hyung; it feels so fucking good.” Bobby does and Hanbin moans again (and maybe he’s being a little extra about it, because he’s not above a little manipulation).   
  
Bobby slides his second hand from Hanbin’s thigh to his own dick, wrapping his fingers around the base and stroking up. He’s actually going to stick his dick in Hanbin. It’s the first time he’s ever going to fuck anyone, and he wonders if Hanbin even knows that? Or does he think he’s more experienced than he really is?   
  
Thinking about that makes him feel a little insecure again. Here he is, losing his virginity with Hanbin, while Hanbin’s apparently done this so many times before that he’s teaching Bobby all about it. The jealousy rears up again, and he wants to ask Hanbin who else he’s been with. But he holds it back. Now is not the time.   
  
Hanbin shifts a little, raises himself up off the bed with his legs, just to give him the mobility to up the pace a little. He fucks himself on Bobby’s fingers for a few pumps before dropping back to the bed and trying to catch his eye. “Third finger, hyung.”   
  
Bobby swallows nervously and adds a third. “How many until you’re ready?”   
  
Hanbin grins at the uncertainty in Bobby’s voice. “I’ll be ready after this. Put them in and then try to push them apart, that’s the whole point.” He tries to keep his voice controlled but Bobby brushes his prostate again and he shudders from it. He doesn’t like the way it makes Bobby smirk. Not yet, at any rate. Bobby can’t look confident when he doesn’t know what he’s doing. Hanbin wants him a little uncertain the first time. Before he learns anything.   
  
Now that he’s got three fingers in him Hanbin rises up again and fucks himself down a few times, because the sooner he can get Bobby on his back the better. Bobby’s still mesmerized by the act, at least, and Hanbin finally feels like he’s stretched enough. He pulls off and slides up a bit, meeting Bobby’s confused expression.   
  
“Lie on your back, hyung, I wanna ride you.”   
  
Bobby again stares at him in confusion, because he hadn’t expected this position for their first time. But he can’t quite bring himself to ask for anything different, not with Hanbin this commanding and confident. So he does as he’s told and lies on his back, watching as Hanbin digs around in his bedside table for something else. He pulls out a condom and Bobby’s a little confused at first but doesn’t ask why.   
  
Hanbin expertly rolls it on him and meets his gaze. “To keep it from getting too messy when you cum,” he explains with a wink before reaching for the lube again, grinning when he sees Bobby’s cheeks redden with a bit of a blush. Hanbin can tell that he hates being so inexperienced, and he knows that Bobby’s probably still dying to know who Hanbin learned it all from.   
  
Hanbin squeezes a bit of lube over the condom before kneeling on the bed, straddling Bobby and staring down at him. Bobby looks away and Hanbin pauses, feels like a tiger stalking its prey. He slides a hand over Bobby’s chest, tracing over his pecs, nudging himself forward just far enough so Bobby’s dick touches his own.   
  
“Hyung, I hope this question doesn’t offend you, but I just need to know before we start,” Hanbin waits for his acknowledgement, and when Bobby’s cheeks flush red again Hanbin knows that Bobby is acutely aware of what Hanbin’s about to ask him. “Are you a virgin?”   
  
Bobby wonders, briefly, if this is some power play of Hanbin’s. Isn’t it obvious to him already that he’s never done this before? Why is he asking? Is he just trying to assert his dominance? Bobby forces himself to meet Hanbin’s gaze and he hopes he doesn’t look as embarrassed as he feels. “Not for much longer, if you’d shut up and get on with it.”   
  
Hanbin grins down at him and leans forward until his body is almost completely covering Bobby’s. “I thought so,” he says teasingly, “I’ll try to go slow so you don’t cum too soon.”   
  
Bobby’s sure his brain might implode from the comment—and he can’t figure out if it’s from embarrassment or irritation or desire—and he glares at Hanbin, wondering if he likes drawing this response out of him. His next words come out in a dangerously low growl before he really thinks about them. “You’re so lucky I don’t know what I’m doing.”   
  
But Hanbin grins back at him and sits up again. “Keep talking like that and I might cum too soon.” He reaches down and grabs Bobby’s dick, pointing it up while he positions himself over it. Bobby swallows hard at that comment, shuddering already as he tears his eyes away from Hanbin’s smug expression, instead watching with rapt attention as Hanbin inches slowly down over him. He barely manages to keep his eyes open as he feels the warmth of Hanbin’s tightness sink all the way down over him, wrapping his dick in snug heat.   
  
It’s amazing, and he lies there for a few seconds, unable to process that it’s actually happening, not until Hanbin lets out the most rapturous sigh and starts to move. Bobby watches him as he moves, undulating his hips in a rhythm that Bobby’s sure he’s going to see at every dance practice in the foreseeable future.   
  
Hanbin is pleasantly surprised at how good Bobby feels, and it’s with a happy sigh that he sinks all the way down again, filled tightly with Bobby’s girth. Hanbin’s got more length than Bobby, but Bobby’s much thicker than he is, and it’s perfect for him. He makes a show of it at first, rolling his hips and his chest, a serpentine rocking motion while Bobby watches. Hanbin’s tongue darts out over his lips, and he wants to take his own dick in his hands but he doesn’t for now, just concentrates on how good it feels to have Bobby buried deep in him.   
  
Bobby’s hands move eventually, gripping Hanbin tightly at the hips, fingers digging into the skin in a way that would normally make Hanbin growl a little in displeasure, but he actually likes it, likes the way it stings. He has the vague notion that he might get himself into trouble with Bobby one day, but for now he’s firmly in control as he slides his hands over Bobby’s and unclenches them. He guides Bobby’s hand towards his dick and Bobby gets the message, fingers closing tightly around Hanbin’s length.   
  
Hanbin closes his eyes briefly and he only opens them to reach for the lube, squirting some into Bobby’s hand. Soon Bobby’s stroke is slick and rapid, and Bobby’s jerked himself off enough to know how tight he needs to stroke Hanbin.   
  
Their eyes meet again and Bobby’s a little surprised to see that despite the attempt at a dominant sneer, Hanbin’s expression slips into a very affectionate looking smile and it makes his heart skip a beat. He doesn’t want Hanbin to be some power-hungry dominant in bed—he wants him wearing an expression so soft it makes his heart melt.   
  
Bobby slides his free hand to Hanbin’s thigh, caressing the skin, and soon Hanbin’s fingers slide over his hand, and Bobby’s not even sure which one of them is responsible for it but suddenly their fingers are interlaced, and he’s overcome with the desire to kiss Hanbin, full and soft and slow. But Hanbin’s upright and riding him hard, so hard that Bobby actually feels like he might cum soon.   
  
But Hanbin seems just as gone, and Bobby tightens his fingers even more around Hanbin’s dick, and Hanbin looks down at him and bites his lip, his eyes desperate and pleading now. Bobby plants his feet against the mattress and raises his hips up off the bed in time to meet Hanbin’s downward slams, and that knocks a curse out of Hanbin’s lips.   
  
“Fuck, hyung,” Hanbin calls to him in a strangled voice, “I’m gonna cum soon.”   
  
“Me too,” Bobby replies, “you’re too good.”   
  
Hanbin whines in acknowledgement and tightens his grip on Bobby’s hand, his breath coming in heaving shudders. Hanbin’s eyes roll up and his head lolls back but Bobby wants to see him, wants to watch him as he falls apart.   
  
“Bin,” he calls out with his own shuddering breath, “Bin-ah, look at me.”   
  
Hanbin does as requested, tilts his head down to meet Bobby’s eyes and his teeth work at his bottom lip just as he digs his knees into Bobby’s sides and his body goes rigid. Bobby’s fingers tighten as he feels Hanbin’s muscles contracting around his dick, and it’s enough to send Bobby screaming over the edge. He barely keeps his eyes open as he cums into Hanbin for a second time that night, not even feeling it when Hanbin blows his load on Bobby’s stomach.   
  
They both float there for a moment afterwards, like they’re completely weightless, but then Hanbin breaks the moment and slumps forward, Bobby’s dick still buried in him. His breaths come shallow and rapid and he fights with himself to slow it all down, which he finally does when he looks at Bobby.   
  
Bobby’s watching him with a stupidly fond expression and it makes Hanbin blush. He gingerly pulls off of Bobby, shaky hand reaching for the condom. He pulls it off and glances at the side table, judging how far the box of tissues is and whether it’s worth it to grab for it.   
  
But then he’s distracted by Bobby, who suddenly swipes a finger through the load of cum on his stomach and before Hanbin can say anything Bobby brings his finger to his lips, tasting it for the first time. Hanbin breaks into a fit of giggles when Bobby frowns and sticks his tongue out.   
  
“God, that’s disgusting.”   
  
Hanbin laughs even harder and it gives him the strength to reach for the tissues, using a few to wipe his mess off of Bobby’s stomach. He drops them onto the table and scoots up in his bed, laying down next to Bobby. He’s still laughing as Bobby turns onto his side and slides an arm over him, pulling him closer.   
  
“Seriously, how did you swallow all of that earlier? I gagged just now.”   
  
Hanbin can’t stop giggling and Bobby has to wait him out, but he doesn’t mind, because he loves hearing Hanbin laugh. Finally Hanbin gets himself under control and he tilts his head up to catch Bobby’s eyes.   
  
“You get used to it,” Hanbin tells him with a grin, and he slides his arm underneath Bobby’s and around his back.   
  
Bobby smiles back and shakes his head. “That shouldn’t be an acquired taste.”   
  
“Welcome to being gay,” Hanbin replies teasingly.   
  
“I’m serious! Beer is an acquired taste, wine! Not jizz.”   
  
Hanbin starts with the giggles again and Bobby catches on, and soon they’re just lying there shaking in each other’s arms. It takes them a few minutes before they stop, and when they do Bobby is overcome again with the desire to kiss Hanbin, but for some reason he holds himself back.   
  
“Hey, so, the next time we do this, can we try a different position?” Bobby wants to ask something different, but he’s stuck in an oddly vulnerable place at that moment, like he needs Hanbin to validate their future together before he lets himself express what he’s really feeling.   
  
Hanbin quirks an eyebrow in a way that gives Bobby an uncomfortable jolt in his stomach. “Oh? You think we’re doing this again, do you?”   
  
Bobby feels like his blood freezes for a second as he stares back, because Hanbin’s expression has no trace of its previous softness. He swallows nervously before replying. “Aren’t we?”   
  
“Only on one condition,” Hanbin replies, and his expression turns serious.   
  
“What condition?” Bobby asks, hanging on Hanbin’s voice.   
  
Hanbin’s expression breaks a tiny bit, and Bobby is blown away that he gets to see even a modicum of vulnerability on Hanbin.   
  
“Please stop pushing me away.”   
  
Bobby’s composure breaks and he pulls Hanbin as tightly into his arms as he can and buries his face in Hanbin’s hair. For a second there, he’d been worried. But everything’s okay.   
  
“I only pushed you away because I was afraid of telling you how I felt,” Bobby replies, “trust me, Bin, the only place I want you from now on is right here next to me.” Hanbin relaxes and slides a hand up to his cheek, pushing his head back a bit so he can look into his eyes. Hanbin’s expression is all affection again and Bobby’s heart feels like it’s going to bust its way out of his chest. No one has ever looked at him like that before, and he never wants anyone else to, either.   
  
“Can I kiss you?” He asks Hanbin, who grins at him.   
  
“Of course you can, but do you know how?”   
  
Bobby glares playfully at him before their lips meet, and this at least he understands. Their tongues brush softly together, there’s nothing urgent about it, it’s every bit as soft as Bobby wants it to be. His fingers caress Hanbin’s cheek and when they finally pull apart Bobby can’t ever remember feeling happier. Everything worked out, and everything will continue to work out.   
  
Hanbin grins suddenly and reaches for his phone, snapping a picture of them cuddled up together.   
  
“What are you doing?” Bobby asks, watching as Hanbin opens his messaging app.   
  
“Proof shot,” Hanbin replies, grinning as he sends the picture to Dowuk along with all the appropriate emoticons.   
  
“Who did you send that to?” Bobby asks, annoyed and a little panicked when Hanbin just slides his phone back onto the table. “Hanbin!”   
  
Hanbin looks up at him and winks. “Dowuk.”   
  
Bobby’s mind blanks for a second—Dowuk, from Hi-Tech? Why would Hanbin send him the picture? Unless he was the one…   
  
“Are you fucking Dowuk?” There’s more shock to Bobby’s voice than anger or jealousy, which surprises him. Probably because it was so unexpected.   
  
“Was,” Hanbin replies, “well, I mean, currently, yes, unless you want me to stop. Because he and I, it’s just fun, and stress relief.” Hanbin waits, gives Bobby a moment to catch up. He wants answers, after all.   
  
It takes Bobby a few seconds to process everything, and immediately he’s staking his claim. “Yes, I want you to stop! Why wouldn’t I?”   
  
Hanbin grins back at him. “Well, maybe you didn’t want this to be serious—”   
  
“It’s serious, Hanbin. No one else, okay? Just you and me. Promise me.” Bobby makes the demand and Hanbin’s expression has an annoying duality to it, but it’s one that Bobby can at least easily see through. Hanbin tries to look smug and teasing, but Bobby can see the relief that’s underneath, the kind of relief that shows that Hanbin’s been wishing for this for a long time.   
  
“Okay then,” Hanbin replies, his tone honey sweet, “just you, no one else.” They kiss again and Bobby feels his own sense of relief grow. He just fucked Hanbin, and now they’ve committed to something together, something sacred between just the two of them. Bobby can’t explain how protective he feels, but he feels it, deep down. Hanbin is _his_ and he doesn’t want anyone else sharing.   
  
But he doesn’t want Hanbin to think that he’s angry about whatever he’s done in the past, so he should probably make sure that he doesn’t give that impression.   
  
“So, was Dowuk the one, then?” It feels weird to ask Hanbin about his previous sex life, but Bobby hopes he’ll appreciate the question.   
  
“What do you mean?” Hanbin asks, peering up at him.   
  
Bobby can feel his cheeks heat up a little. “That you learned it all from.” It’s important to talk about it, but it’s embarrassing to ask.   
  
Hanbin grins cheekily at him. “Did I learn sex from Dowuk?” Hanbin laughs, and Bobby frowns. “Nope, if anything, it’s more like I taught Dowuk.”   
  
Bobby’s eyes widen. “Then who was it?”   
  
Hanbin shakes his head. “It’s not important.”   
  
Bobby glares at him, but he knows Hanbin is right—it’s not important.   
  
But still… “Come on, Hanbin!”   
  
“You don’t want to know, it’ll just make things awkward.”   
  
“Is it one of the others?” Bobby asks, and even though he doesn’t specify it, Hanbin knows he’s talking about their five members.   
  
“What? No! None of them even know I’m gay, are you kidding? Jinan still thinks I’m a virgin.”   
  
Bobby feels a bit better, because that would be awkward. “One of the Winner hyungs?”   
  
“God, no,” Hanbin replies with a laugh, “now really, stop asking, because I won’t even tell you.”   
  
Bobby frowns playfully and kisses Hanbin’s forehead. “Was I better than they were, at least?”   
  
Hanbin pulls Bobby’s arm over him and kisses his neck. “Well, you have a lot to learn, but technically speaking, your dick is my favourite.”   
  
“Oh?” Bobby doesn’t know if Hanbin is just yanking his chain, but he hopes he’s not.   
  
“Yeah,” Hanbin sighs into his neck, “you fit me the best.”   
  
Bobby can’t help but grin, feeling stupidly full of himself. “Good.” Bobby holds his arms tight around Hanbin as they relax in contented silence for a few minutes, until Hanbin pops his head out to kiss Bobby’s chin and catch his eye.   
  
“Thanks for letting me be your first,” Hanbin says, affection packed in his gaze.   
  
Bobby smiles softly back at him. “I’m happy it was you.”   
  
“Me too.” Hanbin replies.   
  
Before Hanbin nestles himself away again Bobby’s teasing him. “I think it’s only fair that I know who your first was, since you know mine.”   
  
Hanbin groans and laughs at the dig. “Nope, I’m taking it to the grave!”   
  
Bobby grins and brushes fingers over his cheek again. “Listen, you never answered me before either! The next time we fuck, I don’t want to be on my back.”   
  
Hanbin meets his eyes and smirks at him. “You do know that I’m going to be fucking you next time, right?”   
  
Bobby’s eyes go wide and he shakes his head. “No chance, remember I’m an inexperienced ex-virgin who doesn’t know anything! You should let me fuck you at least a few dozen more times, right?”   
  
Hanbin tries not to laugh but doesn’t succeed. “Ah, you’re lucky I love you so much, hyung!”   
  
The words catch Bobby by surprise. They’re so casually spoken, yet it’s obvious that Hanbin doesn’t mean them cheaply. “Yeah, I am.”   
  
Hanbin shoots him a quizzical look, like he can’t piece together what Bobby meant by his comment.   
  
“I’m lucky,” Bobby replies, and he follows it up with another long, soft kiss.   
  
When they finally part Hanbin cuddles into his neck again, and just as Bobby’s about to drift off to sleep Hanbin whispers.   
  
“I’m lucky too.”


End file.
